Play Safely with Barney!
Play Safely with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on December 12, 1994. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids Playing It Safety Friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Michael *Juan *Julie *Kathy *Shawn *Jason Songs #Barney Theme Songs #Let's Play Together #Three Little Monkeys #The Traffic Light Song #The Barney Bag #Buckle It My Seatbelt #Riding On The Car #The Wheels On The Bus #Walk Acroos The Street #Splashin' In The Bath #Good Manners #Pop Goes To Weasel #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Hurry, Hurry, Drave The Fireturck #The Stranger Song #Clean Up #Everyone Is Special #I Love You End Credit Music #The Stranger Songs Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (execpt for a beinging costume this home video but it Season 3 voice is still here). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 vocie and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *In The beinging this home video (after barney came life) During the song of "Let's Play Together" the Barney costume from "Playing It Safe!" is used. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also silimar to the one of the 1994 Barney Home Videos/Season 3 episodes (If The Shoe Fits..., Classical Cleanup, Whoo's Whoo On The Choo Choo?, etc). *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Let's Show Respect!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was silimar to the one of the 1994 Barney Home Videos/Season 3 episodes (If The Shoe Fits..., I Can Be a Firefighter!, Twice Is Nice!, On The Move!, Gone Fishing!, etc). *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The musical arrgements used in this home video were also heard in "Playing It Safe!". *The Season 2 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *After the song "Let's Play Together", Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *When Michael says "Hello!" (as Barney and the kids hear his voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball), *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, the music from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses". *When Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, *When Barney and the kids said "Hi Michael!", *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from "Be a Friend". *Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!" & "Having Tens Of Fun!". and a short hair, the same voice a mix one of the "Hoo's In The Forest?" & "Sing & Dance With Barney" (ptich 93-95). *Juan wears the same clothes in "Whoo's Whoo On The Choo Choo?". and a short hair, the same voice also heard in "Hats Off To BJ!". *Julie wears the same clothes in "If The Shoe Fits..." & "Up We Go!". and a hair-style, the same voice also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *Kathy wears the same clothes in "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!". and a hair-style, the same voice also heard in "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends!". *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Classical Cleanup". and a short hair, the same voice also heard in "At Home With Animals". *Jason wears the same clothes in "I Can Be a Firefighter". and a short hair, the same voice also heard in "Classical Cleanup". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was a mix one of the "Hoo's In The Forest?" & "Sing & Dance With Barney" (ptich 1993-1995). Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Let's Play Together") *Barney: It was fun playing together. *Julie: It sure is, Barney. *(suddenly, Michael's voice is heard) *Michael's voice: Hello! Can I play, too? *Juan: Who said that?! *Barney: *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney & Kids: *Michael: *Barney: *Michael: